


Monsters Inside Me

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Pride x Sloth by Miranda of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Monsters Inside Me

AN: MPreg, I guess…

Pride held his baby gently in his arms. With the help of his loving husband Sloth, they were able to make such a beautiful gift together. A small tear trickled down his cheek. He was so happy and well, proud. He looked back at Sloth with loving eyes and saw that his husband was crying like a little bitch as well.  
Pride felt a sudden jerk and forced his eyes open, sweat pouring off his forehead. “It was just a dream,” he told himself. “I would rather kill myself than have a child with Sloth. Or anyone. I”m technically a kid myself so that’s pretty fucked up.” He fell back asleep and dreamed a wonderful dream of killing Sloth and little children like the monster he is.


End file.
